


色狼不讲基本法

by childstone



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone
Summary: 我以为他看中的是我的才华，他却说才华美色他都要。都是色狼了，就别要求人家讲道德基本法了！





	色狼不讲基本法

“乘客您好，前方到站......”

孟鹤堂被人群拥着，几乎是脚不沾地地进了地铁，长叹了一口气，眉间的烦躁被污浊的空气染得更浓了些。随即感受到有个炙热的身躯贴在自己身后，孟鹤堂有些别扭地想向前挪了挪，却发现自己根本无处可躲，原本以为那人只是凑巧和自己贴近，可谁知那人见孟鹤堂并无反感之意竟得寸进尺，手指隔着衬衫在孟鹤堂小腹处打转。

孟鹤堂回头瞪了那人一眼，那人却低头附在孟鹤堂耳边说：“偶尔换换地方，也是一种情趣，不是吗？”

孟鹤堂艰难地转过身来和那人对峙：“周总裁！你想干什么！兰博基尼坐的不舒服是吗？”

周九良挑眉一笑，依旧是在孟鹤堂耳边轻声说：“公共场合，不要大声喧哗哦~”

“！！！”孟鹤堂惊恐地瞪大了眼，按住了周九良企图伸进衬衫里的手，“你也知道是公共场合！”

周九良知道孟鹤堂根本不敢大幅度动作，便一手拉开他的手，另一边就毫无阻碍地触到了他的肌肤。由于担心被人发现，孟鹤堂全身紧绷着，感受着周九良体温略高的指尖在自己身上流连。

“别怕，不会被发现的......”周九良松开钳制孟鹤堂的那只手，绕到他背后，拥住他，两人之间再无缝隙，“你看，这样就更不会有人发现了。”

孟鹤堂只觉得自己脸上越来越烫，于是便将脸埋在周九良肩上，假装靠在他身上睡觉，在旁人看来，两人只是一对普通的小情侣罢了，却未曾发现，周九良的风衣下遮挡了怎样一种风情

见孟鹤堂放弃挣扎，周九良干脆解开了几颗衬衫纽扣，方便自己的手指回忆昨天晚上的缱绻旖旎。循着记忆抚上红痕未消处，引领着孟鹤堂情不自禁地随着他再次陷入昨夜的狂热之中。

肩上的布料被人使劲咬住，欲盖弥彰地咽下喉咙里将出未出的呻吟，孟鹤堂的双手在风衣下环住周九良的腰，又向他靠了靠，试图让他在自己身上作乱的手难以动作。

见状，周九良干脆撤出手，趁着地铁到站，人们蜂拥而入，顺着人潮，就将孟鹤堂挤到两车厢相连处。孟鹤堂背后贴着冰凉的车厢壁，心里一惊，想要挣扎时，却被周九良握住了致命处，无奈只能抬头看着他，露出求饶的表情。

周九良轻轻笑了一声，用只有两人能听见的声音说道：“如果你答应我不生气，也不去美国出差 我就饶了你。”

双目一瞪，孟鹤堂咬着牙说道：“你这是以权谋私！周大总裁，你明知道……唔……”

孟鹤堂没想到周九良居然会突然袭击，而且手段着实见不得光，被突然打断的指责也全部化成逐渐变重的呼吸，他用力咬上周九良的肩膀，不再像刚才那样，只是拿他的衣服撒气。

感受着肩膀传来的一丝钝痛，周九良加快了手中的动作，早已红肿的茱萸随着地铁的摇晃，摩擦着不甚光滑的布料，一丝丝的麻痒的感觉逐步向他的大脑涌去。但更让孟鹤堂有些招架不住的，是腿间传来的灭顶快感。周九良伸入裤子里的手不时撸动柱身，甚至用指腹擦过冒着水的顶端，勾出孟鹤堂的颤抖和更加用力的啃咬。

周九良突然有些后悔在这地铁上逗弄他了，根本看不见此时孟鹤堂脸上羞怒的表情，又不能亲亲他的唇，也不能咬咬他泛红的耳朵，更不能舔舔他因快感冲击而变得更加敏感的侧颈。

在孟鹤堂即将被玩弄到释放时，周九良突然收回了手，整理好孟鹤堂凌乱的衣服，就把人圈在自己的怀里。孟鹤堂此时欲火焚身，突然被打断，有些欲求不满地动了两下，又顾及着地铁上的人，只能小范围地扭了扭身子，脸上红晕未消，松开咬住周九良肩膀的嘴，看向他，眼里带着询问和不满的神色。

周九良轻咳一声，心虚地别过头去，下体的变化却出卖了他。

孟鹤堂有些忍不住又翻了个白眼，现在知道害羞了！刚刚逞兽性的是谁啊！但濒临高潮，他也管不了这么多了拉着周九良的手来到自己硬得发痛的性器处，揉了两下，暗示意味明显。

“那你还要去美国吗？”

“你这时候还说这个吗！”孟鹤堂有些恼了，原本去美国出差，他就是最合适的人选，偏生周九良死活不同意，甚至扣下了他的申请。之前他们在办公室大吵了一架，一怒之下，他没再等周九良开车和他一起回家，独自先走了，谁知，这家伙居然追上来了。

“好，我不说了……”周九良转头看了他一眼，不容分说地把孟鹤堂的脑袋按在自己肩上，手便伸入他的裤子里，握住发烫的肉茎，快速动作起来，“那你等会不要抬头，不然别人一看就知道我们在这里做了什么……嘶……”

孟鹤堂气不过，伸手在他腰侧揪了一下，听着周九良抽气声，满意地勾起了唇。

但很快孟鹤堂就再无心思去管这些，他的脑袋变得一片空白，只能感知到被周九良取悦的性器，难以言说的快感逼出了些许眼泪，挂在眼角。当然，这万种风情皆被周九良遮得严严实实，旁人瞧不得半分。

下地铁时，孟鹤堂心虚地用公文包挡在面前，生怕别人看出他裤子上被濡湿的痕迹，周九良则是一手插在裤子口袋里，一手揽着孟鹤堂，侧头再三确认孟鹤堂脸上是否春色已退、欲态全无。两人飞快地离开了地铁站，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊还未确认两人这是到了哪儿，就被周九良拉着进了路边的一辆车里。

“你什么时候……”把车开到这里的，问话还没说完，孟鹤堂便被封住了口舌，口中空气尽数被周九良攫取，双颊逐渐泛红。等到周九良放过他启动跑车时，孟鹤堂已是被吻得七荤八素，窝在副驾驶里，一副任君采撷的模样。

两人在地铁上耽误了不少时间，再加上走的偏僻，路上倒没有怎么拥堵。周九良带着孟鹤堂到了个极为偏僻的地方，孟鹤堂此时已经清醒许多，抱着胳膊看向周九良：“你还想把我卖了不成？”

“不卖你，”周九良好笑地看着孟鹤堂整理头发，坏心眼地伸手又把它揉乱，见他飞来一眼，解开安全带就吻上了他仍带着水光的唇，手指则是不怀好意地解开碍事的衬衫，露出缀满红梅的胸膛，安全带拦在胸前，却遮不住一片春光。

周九良解开他的安全带，放平座椅又将座位向后调，随后翻身压在孟鹤堂身上，拥挤的空间限制了两人的活动，孟鹤堂原本就毫无作用的挣扎更是给车里增添了一分情趣。周九良居高临下地看着孟鹤堂因挣动而发红的脸，回身将车里的空调打低了些，一阵凉风吹来，孟鹤堂冷不丁打了一个寒战。

脱下自己的上衣后，周九良体温偏高的身体就贴在了孟鹤堂微凉的皮肤上，手绕道他身下，挑逗着他背后的敏感点，引的孟鹤堂喘息着向周九良身上躲。

周九良似乎是要将地铁上损失的福利全部补回来一样，唇舌一寸寸划过侧颈，状似无意又似有意地在含苞红梅初停留，待到终于移至胸前红果处时，孟鹤堂身上已是烂漫春色。

备受冷落的乳珠终于得到抚慰，孟鹤堂呻吟一声，忍不住挺腰，将自己的胸口再向周九良送了送，周九良轻吮了一下便松开口，指尖轻轻骚刮了一下被欺负得有些红肿的乳珠，随后含住了另一边挺立的乳尖。

胸前两处皆被挑逗着，孟鹤堂有些难耐地呻吟出生，旋即又咬住手指，再怎么说两人现在还在吵架，他又岂能任他摆布？于是紧闭双目，努力敛起脸上的表情，只是颤抖的身体，将他出卖得彻底。

周九良见状也不恼，空闲的一手便顺着腰线滑至腿根，也不去触碰那致命处，只在大腿内侧的嫩肉上摩挲，像羽毛轻抚，却在孟鹤堂脑中掀起滔天巨浪。

见孟鹤堂有些受不住，将手指咬得发白，周九良连忙拉开他的手，吻了吻他的耳垂，轻声说道：“没事儿，这里，不会有人听见的。”

也不知是周九良的蛊惑迷了孟鹤堂的心智，还是他早已被情欲俘获，总之孟鹤堂的呻吟声开始逐渐变大，充斥着原本就不大的空间内，也冲击着周九良那根细若发丝的名为理智的弦。

飞快扒下孟鹤堂的裤子，周九良摸出一瓶润滑液来，孟鹤堂红着眼眶看他，喘着气问道：“你什么时候放在车上的？”

“已备不时之需嘛，做生意的，当然得提前想好一切可能，做好完全的准备。”

“……”孟鹤堂一时不知如何反驳，然后便被进入体内的手指勾去了魂魄，原本撑起的身子也倒回座位上，眼睛微眯，蓄起的水汽带着亮晶晶的微光，让周九良心里似有火焰在烧，将他的呼吸也炙烤得发热，烫得孟鹤堂身上的肌肤越发得红。

扩张是最考验理智和耐心的，但周九良今天仿佛最温柔的伴侣，一寸寸的扫过层叠的肠肉，同时也勾出了孟鹤堂的欲望。

周九良盯着孟鹤堂越来越迷离的双眼，喉结上下动了动，“孟哥……”

孟鹤堂努力睁大眼睛，听着周九良带着些许撒娇意味的声音，应了一声。

“不去美国好不好？”

孟鹤堂刚想回答，便被体内突然加入的一指，堵住了声音，拒绝的话被转成了黏腻的呻吟，羞得孟鹤堂偏过了头。

“你不说我就当你答应我了？”还没等孟鹤堂回答，就扳过他的头，吻了上去，又加入了一指，三指将穴口撑得满满当当，只是手指长度有限，里面开始变得难耐起来。孟鹤堂不满地哼哼，扭动着腰，承受着周九良热切的吻。

“孟哥，你答应我，不去美国……”周九良语气委屈，只是那抵在穴口的昂扬却是带着不容置疑的侵略感，缓缓插入，逐渐被充满的感觉让孟鹤堂喟叹一声，由于周九良故意延长了扩张的时间，因此进入时并没有什么疼痛的感觉，于是周九良也不等孟鹤堂完全适应，便开始动作起来，一下下皆是碾着孟鹤堂体内的敏感处。

周九良对孟鹤堂的身体了如指掌，此时又存了作弄他的的心思，动了几下便停了下来，刚得了些好处的孟鹤堂睁开了双眼，看着周九良脸上的笑，心知他不知又在想什么花样了。

周九良将分身退出他体内，回身躺在驾驶座上，好整以暇地看着孟鹤堂，挑了挑眉。

孟鹤堂磨了磨牙，但箭在弦上不得不发，这个时候自己舒服了才最重要，于是拉着周九良的胳膊，跨坐在他身上，周九良逆着光看着孟鹤堂毛茸茸的头顶，又向四处看了看，皱眉用自己扔在一边的风衣，披在他身上。虽然知道不会有人经过，但他还是有些别扭，万一路过的什么野猫看见了呢？

孟鹤堂没心思管他心里的这些弯弯绕绕，扶着他炙热的分身，小心坐了下去，被顶到敏感处时，从喉咙里逼出一声轻哼。全根没入后，他撑着周九良的胸口缓了一会儿，便上下动了起来。只是车内空间实在太小，他连头都抬不起来，于是便趴在周九良身上，任由他的手在自己敏感的后背上游走，带来令人颤栗的酥麻感，沿着脊柱传至本就不甚清醒的脑中。

周九良顾及着孟鹤堂的腰，便捏着他的臀肉，帮他动作着，也迫使孟鹤堂的动作逐渐加快，直到孟鹤堂再也无力动作，将自己完全交给周九良，呻吟的声音早已染上哭腔。

等到孟鹤堂颤抖着释放之后，周九良感受着肠肉的令人窒息的紧缩，不再压抑自己的动作，用力贯穿着，被带出的润滑油混着爱液，将两人相连处搞得泥泞不堪，拍打声不断敲击着孟鹤堂的耳膜。随后周九良一声闷哼，交代在孟鹤堂体内。

草草收拾后，周九良开车带着孟鹤堂回了家，正准备抱着他去浴室好好清理，却被他推了一把，随后被锁在浴室外，周九良靠在门口，委委屈屈地说：“孟哥，你不出来吗？我知道错了。”

孟鹤堂没理他，自顾自地脱着衣服，衬衫的扣子刚解了一半，就听见门外传来一阵熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音：“孟哥…… 嗯？ 不去美国好不好？ 嗯啊…… 你不说我就当你答应我了？”

在更多令人面红耳赤的声音传出之前，孟鹤堂打开了门：“周九良你到底想干什么！？”

周九良将手中的的录音笔暂停塞进口袋，抱住孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂趁机拿出录音笔，刚想挣扎，就听见周九良的声音传来：“孟哥你为什么非要那个名额。”

“我不是说了吗？我去是最合适的。”

“但要去3个月……”

“我知道。”

“孟哥你是不是不知道一个月后是什么日子？”

“？？？”孟鹤堂一头雾水。

“你果然不知道……”周九良的声音透着委屈，让孟鹤堂不禁有些自责，他竟然忘了重要的日子，明知道周九良这边根本脱不开身，还闹着要去美国。

“好了，我真忘了，不去了行不行？让别人去，反正我的申请不也被你扣了吗？”

但孟鹤堂左想右想也没想起来一个月后到底是什么日子，直到两个月后，孟鹤堂被莫名其妙地拉上了飞机，看着一地的鲜花，和单膝跪地的周九良呆了半天，耳边只剩下风声和浪花击岸的水声。

“孟哥，今天是我向你求婚的大日子啊~”周九良的声音裹挟着海风吹向孟鹤堂，花瓣染红了他的眼眶，走到周九良面前，揪着他的耳朵把人拎了起来，“这就是你说的一个月后的重要日子？”

“是……是啊……”周九良陪着笑，拉过孟鹤堂的左手，见他并未挣扎，就把戒指套在了他的无名指上。

孟鹤堂气鼓鼓地抬手看着戒指，周九良害他内疚这么久，这一个月来，他没少拿着这件事逼他就范，自己可谓是予取予求，满足了周九良满脑子的黄色废料，结果现在告诉他，他就是被耍了，任他再好的脾气也有些恼。

周九良自知自己的手段有些卑劣，早就做足了准备，拉着孟鹤堂走到海边，脱下他的鞋子，又仔细挽起他的裤脚，随意甩掉自己的鞋，把裤子往上提了提，就踩在了被浪花打湿的沙滩上。回头笑着看向孟鹤堂，夕阳柔化了他的身形，脸上是遮掩不住的喜悦：“孟哥，听说这里的夕阳最美，晚霞也是最红的！”

“嗯，我也爱你！”

后记：

“这次那边都有谁？”

“是他们公司的少董，谢金。”

“谢金......嗯？谢金！？”周九良眉毛一皱，觉得这人名字似乎是有点耳熟，在哪听过来着？

“九良，这次去那边，让我去吧，刚好他们的少董是我之前的学长，关系还不错，我肯定能给咱们争取到最大的......”

后面的话周九良一句都没有听进去，对啊，谢金啊，当初孟鹤堂在自己耳边可没少提这个名字。这次，孟鹤堂一定不能去！！！

不是他有危机感，他才不是这么小气的人！是真的！


End file.
